


i'm genie for you, boy

by fairylock



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylock/pseuds/fairylock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun learns you should be careful what you wish for, because one sleep-deprived call later and there’s an extremely attractive deity now living in his apartment. A cute, clumsy deity that can do things with just the snap of his fingers.</p><p>(Okay, so maybe Woohyun doesn't actually learn anything.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm genie for you, boy

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**  
> 
> Oh! My Goddess AU ([link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MDa5tBT9WwU))
> 
> Person A comes back home from work, completely exhausted and starving. Taking a random flyer from the table, he calls a pizza delivery place... except he dials the wrong number and ends up calling the Deity Help Line and Myungsoo, a novice deity, materializes in front of him. Myungsoo tells him that his agency has received a request from him and Myungsoo has been sent to grant him a single wish. Myungsoo is a bit awkward and clumsy but still undeniably beautiful, and Person A is mesmerized by him. Believing that a joke is being played on him, he wishes that Myungsoo will be his forever, and his wish is granted.
> 
> The claimer can choose one of the three pairings!
> 
>  **A/N:** I don't know if this is what the prompter was really hoping for as I've never seen the anime, but I still hope you enjoy it! I like this universe so I might write more for it later. (I also suck at titles I'm so sorry.)

Woohyun’s not really sure what made him accept the job of catering a wedding for an extremely large family, but what he is sure of is that he’s never going to do it again. But it’s really not his fault, he was supposed to have help but apparently missed some memo of calling in sick due to the flu going around. 

(If Sungyeol and Mijoo really are sick then he hopes they get well soon, but if not... _well then_. They’ll regret coming into work on Monday morning.)

Stumbling his way into the living room and immediately sprawling out on the couch, letting out a yawn, he lazily reaches over to grab a random flyer from the table. His stomach is making embarrassing growling noises and he could probably eat an entire large pizza by himself right now. Maybe more, if he’s being completely honest.

That sounds absolutey perfect.

Woohyun lets out a groan as he lifts his lower half from the couch long enough to pull his phone out of his back pocket. He uses his free hand to pick up the remote and turn on the television, hoping a new _King of Mask Singer_ episode is on. Glancing at the number on the flyer for some pizza place he’s seen not far from his apartment, Woohyun taps the digits into his phone and lifts it up to his ear, yawning again.

He can’t wait to eat his pizza, take a shower (a short one, as he doesn’t exactly trust himself to not fall asleep in there if it’s long enough), and sink into his bed.

At the first flash in front of his eyes, Woohyun believes it’s a mix of his exhaustion and the television. It’s almost midnight and his eyes are probably playing tricks on him.

There’s another flash, and suddenly—

Woohyun blinks once, then twice, as a person—a _person_ , Jesus Christ how tired is he—appears in the middle of his living room.

The person, who Woohyun discovers is a guy, trips his way out from wherever the hell he came from, and Woohyun rubs at his eyes, blinking again just to make sure he’s not hallucinating due to lack of sleep. If this is some sort of lesson to teach him not to overwork himself then he definitely understands. But then again, maybe this is some sort of prank.

 _Of course_. This type of thing has Sungyeol written all over it. Maybe this guy (who is very attractive, Woohyun can’t help but note with a small pout forming on his lips) is from one of Sungyeol’s classes or something. Maybe that’s why he “called in sick”, after all. To set up this practical joke. Sungyeol would.

“Kim Myungsoo, a-at your...service?” the guy hesitantly speaks, bending his body over into a bow so low Woohyun’s slightly scared he’s going to hurt himself. “You just called the Deity Help Line and I was sent here to grant you a single wish.”

Myungsoo. That’s a nice name.

Deity Help Line, huh? Woohyun raises an eyebrow in disbelief, a chuckle leaving his lips. “A wish?” he repeats.

Myungsoo gives him a grin that creates a dimple in his right cheek and Woohyun almost sighs heavily at how unfair this is. He’s definitely getting Sungyeol back for this.

“Any wish! B-but only one, really, that’s all I can give you,” Myungsoo explains, his fingers fumbling with the sleeves of the navy blue hanbok Woohyun’s only now just noticed he’s wearing. “I’m not one of those....what do you humans call it? Ah! Genies. I don't live in a lamp. After I grant this, I'll disappear.” He's looking down at the floor, teeth biting into his lower lip.

Woohyun blinks in confusion again, trying to pull his eyes away from what he can see of Myungsoo’s face. For someone who’s supposed to be acting as a “deity” (what's the difference between that and a genie, anyway?), he’s not being very convincing. Sungyeol always makes sure his pranks are perfectly executed and top-notch. But maybe he figured Woohyun would be too focused on Myungsoo’s face to notice any flaws with his plan and thought he could get away with it.

(He’s mostly right. Not like he’s ever going to actually say that out loud, anyway.)

Myungsoo then stares at him, tilting his head in such a cute way that Woohyun mentally notes to ask Sungyeol for this guy’s number later. Maybe it’s in poor taste, but whatever. He deserves something for being subject to his friend’s dumb jokes. (Nevermind the fact it’s usually _him_ being Sungyeol’s partner in crime when it comes to these things. He’s actually a bit hurt he’s the target of this one.)

“What’s your wish?” Myungsoo questions, taking a step closer to him, only to yelp as he trips over the hem of his hanbok and that’s how Woohyun ends up with an armful of Very Attractive Guy. 

His face flushes and Myungsoo lets out a mortified high-pitched noise, quickly standing up straight and Woohyun would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed to let him go. 

But forget his own face, Woohyun thinks you could fry something on Myungsoo’s with the heat radiating from it. 

“I-I’m so sorry, I’m really sorry!” Myungsoo starts a flurry of apologies, bowing multiple times and it causes Woohyun to laugh. How is someone with such a perfect face also so...cute? Woohyun wants nothing more than to give him a hug or something.

“I don’t know why I was the one sent for this,” Myungsoo mumbles under his breath, letting out a quiet sigh. He clears his throat and stands straight in front of Woohyun. “What’s your wish?” he asks again.

Since this is a joke, he might as well go all-out then, right?

Woohyun leans back on the couch, glancing at Myungsoo in thought. 

“I wish...” Woohyun begins, biting his lower lip as if to play along. He sure hopes Sungyeol’s paying the poor guy enough for this. “I wish you’ll be mine forever.”

He notices the way Myungsoo’s eyes widen for a fraction of a second and the color that reappears on his cheeks, and keeps back a smirk. He’s definitely asking Sungyeol for his number. Given Myungsoo doesn’t end up hating him, of course. That would suck.

“A-are you sure that’s what you want?” Myungsoo asks, then quickly shakes his head. “Nevermind. It can’t be taken back anyway,” he manages a smile and closes his eyes. A bright light surrounds him just as soon as it had come, and Woohyun finds himself blinking again. Maybe now’s the time he should tell Myungsoo he knows this is all a joke. But then where the hell did that light come from?

“You can stop, now,” Woohyun speaks, starting to feel sorry for the kid. “I know Sungyeollie set you up to this. How much did he pay you? Can’t be much,” he lifts an eyebrow.

“Sungyeollie?” Myungsoo repeats in a confused tone, sounding like he’s never heard the name before in his life. “Pay me? I’m not...”

A sinking feeling starts to set in Woohyun’s stomach and he swallows. There’s absolutely no way in hell that this is real. No way. He did not just wish for a deity (!!) to be his forever, right?

_Right?_

“I’m Kim Myungsoo, a novice deity,” Myungsoo introduces himself again, a bit unsure this time. “The number you dialed was the Deity Help Line, and anyone who ever calls it is sent a deity that will grant them one wish.” Myungsoo’s looking anywhere but at Woohyun, his eyes roaming around Woohyun’s mess of an apartment. “You—you didn’t mean to call it, did you?”

Fuck.

Woohyun stares up at the ceiling, exhaling sharply. “I thought I’d called a pizza place,” he explains, head starting to spin with what’s going on. He just wished for this—this deity to be his. Forever. What the fuck.

“So, no take backs?” he asks lightly, trying to ease the tense and awkward atmosphere.

Myungsoo actually lets out a chuckle that makes Woohyun smile. But that’s not enough; for some reason Woohyun wants to hear him actually laugh. However, he thinks dryly, he has forever for that, doesn’t he?

“You never gave me your name,” Myungsoo brings up quietly. 

Oh. “Nam Woohyun,” Woohyun replies, trying to keep the smile on his face from fading. What the hell is he supposed to do with a deity in his apartment for the rest of his life?

“It’s nice to meet you, Woohyun,” Myungsoo bows again, and as he takes a step forward again, Woohyun can’t help but hold his breath. When Myungsoo ends up right in front of him with no incident, he sighs in relief (okay, so maybe he is a tiny bit disappointed that Myungsoo hadn’t fallen into his arms again. Only just a tiny bit).

Woohyun nods, grabbing his hand and shaking it. On the bright side, he has a very hot deity in his apartment that he can now brag about to Sungyeol and Sunggyu.

A very hot deity that’s quite clumsy and awkward, but that makes him seem more human in Woohyun’s eyes. Or something like that.

“You said you thought you called a pizza place?” Myungsoo breaks him out of his thoughts, and Woohyun only nods again.

“It’s right down the street from here, I must’ve just missed a number or something,” Woohyun shrugs his shoulders. “Why?”

A dimpled smile forms on Myungsoo’s face and with the snap of his fingers, _a fucking box of pizza drops onto his fucking coffee table_.

“What the—you can—you can do that?” Woohyun’s eyes widen, snapping back and forth between Myungsoo’s face and the delicious smelling pizza that’s calling his name.

Myungsoo hums an affirmative. "There's only so much I can do, being a beginner, but it's the least I could do for...this.”

If it weren’t so inappropriate, Woohyun would grab Myungsoo and kiss him right there. This saves him money _and_ the time he would’ve had to wait for delivery. Maybe this whole arrangement won’t be so bad after all.

“You’re an absolute lifesaver, I swear.” Woohyun’s already opening the box and grabbing a slice for himself. He’s pretty sure he probably looks like has no manners at all but he is _starving._

A laugh escapes Myungsoo’s throat and he rubs the back of his neck. “It’s no problem. Really. Um...” his voice trails off as he bites his lower lip, glancing up at Woohyun. “Since I’ve granted your wish...do you have an extra bedroom, here?” he asks, hesitant.

Woohyun tries not to grimace as he practically shovels down his slice. His bakery isn’t doing too shabby, as it’s in a popular spot in Hongdae, but he didn’t see much of a point in getting a two-bedroom place as Sungyeol was really one of his only visitors who would just sleep on the couch if he stayed the night.

He’s slowly starting to regret that decision. It’s not like he can just make the guy sleep on the couch either, it wouldn’t be fair to him. Grabbing another slice, Woohyun attempts to figure out how to explain this. _Unfortunately not, but you can sleep in my bedroom. With me. It won’t be a problem, I promise._

He keeps back a snort. Like hell would that go over well. He supposes he could sleep on the couch himself for a while; at least until he gets Myungsoo a bed.

“You can take mine,” he offers. “I can just sleep on this,” he gives a pat to the couch, “for a week or so until I can get you a bed of your own. Mine’s not that big so it’ll all fit anyway.” 

“N-no, I couldn’t—”

Woohyun clicks his tongue, shaking his head. “You can and you will. I’d feel bad if I made you sleep on the couch. I’ll be fine,” he interrupts. 

Myungsoo still looks unsure, but he nods.

The silence enveloping the room makes Woohyun wince. He has no idea how to even start a conversation with Myungsoo. What do they talk about? They pretty obviously have nothing in common. What do deities do aside from grant wishes and be...deity-like, anyway?

A sudden growl sounds out and color floods Myungsoo’s cheeks.

Woohyun laughs, sliding over on the couch. There is one thing they can agree on, at least. “Help yourself,” he replies, nodding his head towards the pizza.

It’s as if that’s some trigger, for Myungsoo lets out a sigh and plops down beside him, taking a slice for himself. “Thanks,” he says through a mouthful of food already, sauce messily covering his mouth.

Woohyun raises an eyebrow in amusement, wondering just how exactly did Myungsoo become a deity. Is there some interview? Or a test? He supposes that’s something he’ll ask later, once they’re not so awkward with each other. But clumsiness aside, Woohyun can see why he was a candidate for being a deity. That face of his is something that would make even the most popular of models jealous.

Woohyun’s really not trying to stare as that would be rude, but he can’t help it. He’s just appreciating the view. Yeah. That’s it.

“You have some...here,” Woohyun murmurs, leaning over to wipe some of the sauce off of Myungsoo’s lips with his thumb, sticking it into his mouth afterwards.

Myungsoo stutters out a “thanks”, face as bright as a cherry this time, and Woohyun resists the urge to ruffle his hair. Keeping back a sigh (and trying not to jut out his bottom lip in a pout), Woohyun grabs another slice of pizza. This is going to prove to be harder than he thought.

 

 

“A...what?” Sungyeol’s eyes go back and forth between Myungsoo and Woohyun, eyebrows raised. “If you’re fucking with me, Nam, I swear to God—”

Woohyun scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest. “Myungsoo?” he questions, looking over at the deity who is toying with the clothes Woohyun had given him the night before after they had stuffed themselves with pizza. They’re just a bit too small, considering how tall Myungsoo is in comparison to Woohyun, and if the jeans he’s wearing are so tight they hug his (really nice, Woohyun can’t help but observe) ass, then it’s not exactly Woohyun’s fault.

Myungsoo belatedly seems to realize Woohyun is speaking to him, jumping a little bit in surprise. He gives Sungyeol a shy smile and snaps his fingers. 

When nothing happens, Sungyeol’s eyebrow only raises further. “Was that supposed to do something? Really, Namu, if this is some prank then you’re losing your touch.”

Woohyun almost snorts at the irony of that sentence. Last night, he had been the one convinced it was Sungyeol playing a prank on him. He’s not surprised by how Sungyeol is suddenly over his flu, but he’s going to be nice just this once and not say a word about it. He is letting Myungsoo use some of his clothes after all, since they’re of similar heights.

“Sorry! Sorry, I got it now,” Myungsoo murmurs in an embarrassed tone, snapping again. This time, a potted plant appears on the coffee table. A potted plant with slightly withering leaves, but it’s enough to get Sungyeol’s attention.

“What the fuck—” Sungyeol’s now looking between the plant and Myungsoo. “That just came out of thin air, right? I’m not seeing things?” He genuinely sounds worried that he might actually be seeing things. “So you’re...magic?”

Myungsoo hums, making a disappointed face towards the plant. Woohyun thinks he looks cute. “Sort of. I’m a deity. We only grant one wish to a person. Woohyun’s was...” Myungsoo's voice trails as his face flushes. “You know,” he mutters, and Woohyun can’t help but blush himself. “Which means now I’m staying here with him. F-forever.”

Sungyeol lets out a low whistle, leaning back against the couch to cross his arms over his chest. “You lucky dog,” he muses, giving Woohyun a look that Woohyun is definitely ignoring. “Not a genie, then?” he turns to Myungsoo. “Damn, I have an exam on Monday I’d love to be able to pass,” he mutters.

“Call the Help Line yourself if you want to so bad,” Woohyun replies, extending a hand. “Give me the clothes. I’ll return them to you once Myungsoo gets a big enough wardrobe.”

Sungyeol snorts. “Bossy, bossy,” he says, but hands Woohyun the pile of clothes in his lap anyway. “Do you know what he’s gonna do while you’re at work?” he questions. “We could use some help at the bakery,” he suggests.

Woohyun glances at Myungsoo, suddenly imagining him in a pink apron with flour spotting his cheeks. “M-maybe,” he clears his throat. That’s probably a yes. “We’ll see. Now shoo, I have no use for you anymore. And please, keep this a secret.”

Woohyun’s not too keen on the whole world practically knowing he wished for a deity to be his forever, so he wants to tell as little people as possible.

Sungyeol laughs, standing up and brushing off his jeans. “What? Don’t want Sunggyu hyung to know about your new friend?” he teases. “Besides, who would I even tell aside from him or Mijoo? Mijoo’s the one you should watch out for, anyway,” he points out.

Woohyun agrees inwardly, a grimace twisting at his lips. He has a point. You tell Mijoo something and Godspeed to you.

“Thanks,” he forces out, nodding towards the clothes. “I’ll—”

Sungyeol waves his hand around as he makes his way towards the door. “Keep them, I have plenty.”

Woohyun wants to say that he really doesn’t, Sungyeol just wears the same things over and over, but he keeps his mouth shut with another nod. “See you on Monday. Bright and early.”

Sungyeol winces. “Yeah, yeah, yeah,” he grumbles. “It was nice meeting you, Myungsoo-ssi! I hope we’ll see each other again,” he winks.

Woohyun is absolutely ignoring the look Sungyeol’s sending him this time, and the door slams shut just before Woohyun can give a kick to his so-called best friend’s ass. 

“Here, these should be a lot more comfortable,” Woohyun gives Myungsoo the clothes, causing the taller man to blink. He nods slowly. 

“What’s this about a bakery?” he asks, and Woohyun thinks he’s practically the image of curiosity killed the cat. Wide, bright eyes, and a head tilted in wonder. 

Woohyun wishes it were acceptable to kiss sort-of-stranger-deities. Maybe that should’ve been his wish instead, he muses, then he wouldn’t even be in this weird situation. But he’s not sure if that’s a bad thing or a good thing, to be honest.

“I own one in Hongdae. It’s doing pretty well for itself, I guess,” he rubs the back of his neck, not wanting to brag. 

Myungsoo nods, giving him a smile. “Can you take me there someday?”

 _Someday_. Hah. Woohyun just mutters a “yeah”, starting to realize how long forever really is. He’s only twenty-four. It’s almost halfway to fifty, sure, but...do deities age? Probably not. What if Myungsoo never ages and Woohyun ends up as some old creep with a teenage-looking deity in his apartment?

Sliding his hands over his face, Woohyun tells Myungsoo to change his clothes in the bedroom and he plops down onto the couch, groaning loudly.

The saying “be careful what you wish for” has never been more applicable, but in his defense, it’s not like he actually knew it was going to come true. Who would? 

_At least you have forever to figure all this stuff out, huh?_ A voice in his head mocks him, and Woohyun just whimpers into a couch cushion. 

 

 

Their first kiss is a total accident, Woohyun swears. Apparently soju and Myungsoo don’t mix as well as Myungsoo had claimed; add that in with his already very apparent clumsiness and awkwardness and it’s a recipe for disaster. Woohyun’s unsure on if it was a disaster or not, though, considering the outcome.

A drunk Myungsoo acts like a puppy, complete with constant giggles and a need for affection. Woohyun never thought of Myungsoo as the affectionate type, but even now, four months after living together, does the deity still find ways to surprise him.

But anyway: Myungsoo had tripped on a rug after refilling his glass and, as the old cliché goes, landed right in Woohyun’s lap, spilling soju on the carpet the deity had just cleaned two days ago. It was a complete accident that caused their lips to touch, and it was a total, complete accident that compelled Woohyun to deepen the kiss. He’s more surprised at Myungsoo kissing back than anything, but the moment’s cut short by a blushing Myungsoo suddenly starting to float in midair. He crashes to the ground with a yelp and scrambles away, standing up and running—stumbling, with apologies squeaking out—to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Woohyun doesn’t really count that as a loss. It’s not quite a win either, but it’s something.

Forever’s not going to be so bad, after all.


End file.
